Shaded
by still.looking
Summary: "You look so cute when you're like that, Green.. drop the glare, it makes you look like you're pouting." Green became mysteriously immersed in his book, trying to hide his expression in the process. Oldrival, overridden Lucky and Chosen.


**Shaded**

"You look so cute when you're like that, Green~ Drop the glare, it makes you look like you're pouting."  
>Green became mysteriously immersed in his book, trying to hide his expression in the process.<p>

* * *

><p>The three of them often went to train, Green dishing out commands and drills that the other two followed. After a few hours of intense training, they would head on back to Yellow's and have her heal their Pokemon and hang out for a while.<p>

If they felt too lazy, they would stay on the field, find some nice shade where all of their Pokemon could fit (a tough task with Red's Snorlax hogging half the space), and use their own Potions and Full Heals to bring their Pokemon back to maximum health.

While the trainers let their Pokemon rest, they would while away idle time. Blue would play magic tricks and make fun of Green's lack of sense of humor, ironically making him laugh in the process—much to the other two's surprise.

But most of the time, she would crack jokes and talk to Red while Green read a book, or listened to them and made a lazy remark every now and then.

One day, out of sheer boredom, Red dared Blue to make him blush as vividly as she could.

Without missing a beat, Blue kissed him on the forehead, laughed, and swore that smoke was coming out of his ears. She happily proclaimed her victory over Red and pinched his cheek.

Green became mysteriously immersed in his book, trying to hide his expression in the process.

-xxxxx-

He was the closest thing to a brotherly figure to her, and it showed. Silver was overprotective and Blue was too—she just didn't need to show it very often because Silver looked after himself. They had grown up together with the other their only ally in a dark, cruel world. It was perfectly natural.

Silver and Blue sometimes came to stop by Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town, to report to Professor Oak their further findings on Pokemon evolution and trade. And once in a blue moon, Green would be there too. Which happened to be the case that day.

In the middle of their report, Silver received a call from Professor Elm, who needed him back in Johto immediately. He hastily excused himself from the conversation, explaining the circumstances, but not before Blue grabbed his collar, pecked his cheek, and shoved him towards the door, where he almost immediately released his Murkrow and flew off.

Blue grinned, saying, "He never wants me to see him blushing."

Green turned around to face one of the lab equipment, feinting extreme interest.

-xxxxx-

He didn't always go to train with Red and Blue. Most of the time, he came alone. He was, after all, the Trainer, and the Fighter and the Evolver more often than not called him out for being obsessed.

Green was taking another much-needed rest—on his Pokemon's part, of course. He was rereading _Mysteries of the Earth_ for lack of anything more productive to do, but he had read it so many times over that he gave in to his drowsiness and laid the book over his face to act as shade, and placed one arm on his stomach and the other overhead.

After what felt like two seconds later, he was shocked awake by someone swiping off the book from his face. "What—"

He sat up to find Blue grinning at him and spinning the book on her fingertip. "I thought I'd find you here!~"

"Did you need me for anything?"

"Not really," she said nonchalantly, ignoring the exasperated look on his face, "I happened to pass by and I saw this tree that we and Red always stay under." She sat down beside him. "I have nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon, so I thought I might as well train."

"Surprising. I'd've thought you enjoyed making fun of Silver a little more."

"It gets old after a while. He can't take a joke."

"So, d'you want to start?" Green made to stand up, but Blue grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

"No, I think I'll rest first. Come sit~"

Green was not an idiot. He knew she was flirting, and god help him if he fell for any of her tricks. He sat quietly beside her. She took off her hat and pointed out shapes in the clouds. He smiled a little, giving in, as he pointed out Pokemon that looked more like that one, or that one.

She gently laced her hands through his, and pointed with the other. "That one looks like a Luvdisc on its side!"

His heart skipped a beat. "Why don't you just call it a _heart_?" Okay, he fell for her tricks. God help him. "…Sorry, that slipped out." Her hand was warm. Or maybe he was just cold. … It was probably both.

Green might have been jumpy on the inside, but to Blue, he looked as deadpan as ever. "What's so wrong about that?" He stayed silent, gazing at the heart cloud, knowing she'd pick on him if he said anything. Blue tactfully changed topic. "You're so cold." She squeezed his hand slightly.

If she was trying to make him feel less awkward by changing the topic, it had the complete opposite effect. Green was blushing slightly; Blue couldn't resist the urge to touch his face.

"Ah, your face is so warm! I remember when I made Red blush like this."

"And Silver too," Green couldn't help commenting.

He managed to keep his voice level, but anyone who knew Green well enough knew better than to rely solely on the tone of his voice—because it rarely ever changed. Blue was one of these people, and she was positive that Green was less than happy with the thought.

She raised her eyebrows, looking straight at him, pondering. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you blush," she said casually. By saying that alone, Green blushed a few shades darker. "Not satisfied."

Predictably, she kissed him—not on the cheek, like Green thought she would, but on his lips. This fact made him blush harder than he would ever want to.

When she pulled back, Green was trying to stare daggers into her (which was counteracted by his vivid cheeks), and Blue just clapped and said, "You look so cute when you're like that, Green~ Drop the glare, it makes you look like you're pouting."

He had done it before she had said it, and recovering, he simply said, "Are you satisfied _now_?"

"No," Blue said, cupped his cheek, and kissed him again. She was slightly worried that she was overdoing it, but she felt him smile slightly.

"Pesky woman."

* * *

><p>These two *v* So hard to get into character, so hard to write, but totally worth everything. Luckyshipping is cute, and I accept Choosenshipping only when done in a family way. It's like shipping Phoenix and Maya or Battler and Ange _ lame reference Also, yay for misleading summaries! It's essentially the same thing anyway.

So many Oldrival fics ;_; Sorry for the sappiness, I'm weird right now.


End file.
